Biarkan Aku Memilih
by Abiyasa
Summary: Janter adalah orang yang aku cintai.. Tapi aku memanglah seorang manusia munafik yang tidak bisa menolak cinta darma! 1st Story. JanterNicko/NickoDarma. BOY'S LOVE/YAOI. Typo,OOC, Chapter 1 is UP! Yang di bawah umur dilarang keras buat baca!Please R&R!


**Title : Biarkan Aku Memilih**

**Short about : Indonesian Boy's Love!**

**Pairing of DarKo/ NiMar (_ slight_, JanKo/NiTer )**

**DONT LIKE DONT READS!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PERTEMUAN DI ULANG TAHUN. <strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Suara celine dion menyanyikan lagu to love you more dari handphone membuatku agak tersentak sedikit kaget dari lamunan. Dilayar yang berkedip kedip terpampang tulisan astri, entah mengapa rasanya aku begitu malas sekali akhir akhir ini untuk menerima telpon dari pacarku ini. Biasanya jam segini dia baru pulang dari kantor. Astri bekerja di kantor dinas pendidikan provinsi.<p>

Selama dua tahun berpacaran dengannya, entah mengapa perasaanku bukannya semakin dalam, setiap hari hari yang aku lalui selama bersamanya seakan akan semakin lama semakin hampa. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

Bukan karena astri kurang perhatian ataupun dia bukan tipe perempuan yang sering membuat kesal, justru sebaliknya, astri sangat cantik, anggun, pintar, dan sederetan kelebihan kelebihan lain yang membuat dia sangat disukai oleh mamaku.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti entah kenapa setiap kami jalan berdua. Aku seringkali merasa seperti sedang melakukan suatu hal yang sangat berat dan sulit. Aku merasa begitu tertekan.

Tetapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkan hal ini didepan astri. Aku berusaha terlihat menikmati kebersamaan kami. Aku ikut tertawa mendengarkan cerita ceritanya,

awal perkenalan kami adalah

ketika mamaku mengajak kerumah temannya untuk mengambil pesanan kue lapis susu untuk arisan, sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, mempunyai halaman yang luas

Sebenarnya aku rada rada malas juga waktu itu karena aku tahu kebiasaan mamaku kalau sudah bertemu dengan temannya pastilah bakalan lama… Dari yang semula hanya untuk mengambil jahitan, pesanan kue, atau pun bed cover di laundry, ujung ujungnya jadi bergosip dengan teman temannya yang semua rata rata hobi ngerumpi. Dan kalau mama sudah ngerumpi, pastilah gak bakal berhenti sebelum aku tarik pulang.. Tapi tumben kali ini mama bukan berurusan dengan tante gembrot dengan rambut disasak, tetapi seorang perempuan muda yang umurnya aku perkirakan beberapa tahun lebih muda dari aku. Gadis itu mempunyai senyum yang sangat manis dimana kedua lesung pipinya akan keluar tiap kali dia tertawa.. Kulitnya kuning langsat dan rambutnya yang lurus sebahu sangat serasi dengan wajahnya yang berbentuk hati.. Rupanya dia bernama astri anak bungsu tante mul, teman arisan mama. Dari cerita tante mul, anak perempuannya itu sangat pintar membuat kue. Dan menerima pesanan.. Mama pun memesan lapis susu 3 kotak untuk arisan.

Pertemuan aku yang kedua dengan astri hari itu juga. Sore dirumahku pada saat aku mau kerumah teman, mama menahanku dan katanya dia ada kejutan untuk aku. Aku yang merasa penasaran, menunggu kira kira apa yang bakal menjadi kejutannya. Jam 4 satu persatu teman teman mama datang. Ruang tamu rumahku segera saja berubah menjadi mall. Kadang jadi butik, kadang jadi pasar ikan, dan toko perhiasan.. Biasalah ibu ibu pejabat kalau sudah ngumpul, bahasannya tidak jauh jauh dari saling pamer harta benda. Aku jadi senewen sendiri. Daripada otakku pusing mendengar suara tante rita yang histeris seperti mak lampir. Dan suara tante ellies yang dibuat buat sok merdu tapi lebih mirip dengan suara ayam kena sembelih. Aku menyingkir cepat cepat dari mereka. Ketika aku keluar dari ruang tamu. Didepan pagar kulihat tante mul dan astri turun dari mobil sedan silver. Dan berjalan menuju teras rumahku. Ketika melihatku. Tante mul tersenyum "halo niko. Udah rame ya didalam, kamu makin ganteng aja deh!" tanyanya sambil menyalamiku… Aku merasa kuping ku menjadi agak panas dan memerah. Apalagi ku lihat astri senyum senyum mendengar kata kata ibunya.

Tante mul dan astri masuk kedalam langsung bergabung dengan mamaku dan teman temannya yang super heboh. Walaupun sudah pada umuran tapi kalau soal gaul tidak kalah dengan gadis gadis mall.

Aku duduk di ayunan depan teras, Menunggu kejutan yang dijanjikan oleh mamaku.

Dari pada bete mendingan aku sms doni suruh dia kesini. anak satu itu kan paling doyan kalau diajak makan. mana kebetulan dirumahku lagi banyak makanan yang disiapkan mamaku dan tidak akan mungkin habis dimakan oleh semua teman temanya yang rata rata diet dan aerobic, padahal sepertinya tidak membawa dampak apa apa sejauh yang aku lihat.

Handphone ku berbunyi ada balasan sms masuk dari doni. Dia tidak bisa datang karena sedang berada di tempat bibinya diluar kota. Dan dia minta tolong di sisain kue untuknya karena nanti dia pulang malam dan langsung singgah ke rumahku. Dasar anak satu ini tidak pernah mau rugi. Heran walaupun makannya sudah seperti badak tapi entah kenapa sepertinya tidak pernah menjadi lemak. Badannya tetap saja atletis. Padahal doni juga paling malas kalau diajak fitness.

Tenggorokan ku tiba tiba menjadi haus. Ah mendingan aku kedapur aja mengambil es buah, baru saja aku berangkat dari ayunan, kulihat mamaku melambai kan tangan memanggilku.

"Ini loh jeng putera saya, yang akan saya tunangkan dengan anaknya jeng mul ini!" kata mamaku dengan senyum lebar.

Bagaikan mendengar suara ledakan bom nuklir aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mamaku katakan.

"tapi ma….." aku mau protes tapi cepat cepat mamaku memotongnya

"semenjak niko masih kecil, aku dan jeng mul sudah sepakat andaikan anak jeng mul perempuan maka kami berdua akan menjodohkan mereka… Kebetulan anak jeng mul ini perempuan, mana cantik pula. Tentulah mereka berdua tidak keberatan di tunangkan" jelas mamaku, sambil tersenyum melihatku, seakan akan dia telah memberikan aku hadiah yang sangat mahal, aku tak tahu lagi mau berkata apa, sementara ku lihat astri cuma menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah…

aku sebenarnya sangat kesal sekali dengan keputusan mama yg menyangkut diriku tetapi tanpa sedikitpun meminta persetujuanku, dan kabar itu pun diumumkannya didepan teman temannya yang langsung sibuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepadaku..

Kepalaku Rasanya sangat pusing saat itu. Tidak sabar aku menunggu ibu ibu centil itu selesai arisan dan pulang,

saat semua sudah bubar, cuma tinggal aku dan mama dirumah. Akupun segera mencecar mamaku dan mengeluarkan semua protes dan unek unek yang sedari tadi aku tahan.

Tapi jawaban mamaku cuma "umur kamu itu sudah 28 tahun niko dan selama itu mama tidak pernah melihat kamu pacaran, dan mama tidak mau anak mama menjadi bujang tua!"

aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, otakku saat itu benar benar buntu dan tak bisa berpikir. dan mama melanjutkan "lagipula astri adalah perempuan yang baik dan rajin. Dia juga sudah cukup mapan. Pintar masak dan juga supel. Mama rasa kamu tidak akan menemukan lagi yang lebih baik dari itu." tandas mamaku.

"tapi ma, apakah astri sudah setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" aku mencoba mengelak.

"mama dan tante mul sudah membicarakan ini dengan astri sebelumnya dan dia tidak keberatan, astri juga bilang kalau dia memang menyukai kamu, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi kan!" jelas mamaku menutup pembicaraan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Betapapun keputusan mama ini terasa begitu mendadak dan akupun masih belum bisa menahan kegusaran hatiku.

Sejak saat itu ada ada saja alasan mama agar aku mau berjalan jalan dengan astri. Dari mengantar kue ke rumah tante mul, hingga menemani astri ke toko buku.

Lama kelamaan aku dan astri sudah mulai terbiasa dan kami berdua jadi semakin akrab hingga akhirnya tumbuh perasaan sayang kepada astri. Selama dua tahun aku menjalin hubungan selayaknya kekasih. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan sayang yang aku rasakan terhadap astri hanyalah perasaan sayang seorang teman. Ataupun perasaan sayang seorang kakak terhadap adik perempuannya. Aku juga tidak mengerti, setiap kali aku berjalan berdua dengannya. Tidak ada sedikitpun keinginanku untuk bermesraan. Atau bahkan untuk menciumnya. untung saja astri adalah tipe perempuan yang tidak gampangan. Jadi diapun tidak pernah memancing untuk dicium. Jadi sampai sejauh ini hubungan kami berdua masih lurus lurus saja.

Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk mencintai astri yang begitu baik dan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali bagiku untuk melakukannya. Memang benar perasaan cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan karena datangnya dari dalam hati.

Setahun lebih sudah kami berdua berpacaran. Astri sering menanyakan kapan aku akan melamarnya untuk menikahinya. Tapi aku tidak pernah memberi jawaban pasti. Karena aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku, dan aku juga tidak mau menikahinya hanya karena perasaan kasihan dan tidak enak hati.

Keluarga astri juga sudah sering mengingatkanku kalau kami berdua sudah cukup umur untuk membina rumah tangga. Tapi untung saja astri bisa memberikan penjelasan pada keluarganya tanpa membuat aku merasa bersalah.

Kini dua tahun sudah hubungan kami berdua. Aku sedang melamun hingga aku disadarkan dengan suara handphoneku yang berdering. Segera kuangkat. Dan kutempelkan ke telingaku "ya sayang ada apa?" tanyaku gelisah. "kak bisa menemani aku nggak sore ini ke acara sepupuku di pink cafe, dia ulang tahun dan mengundangku." jawab astri dengan suara lembutnya lewat speker handphone. Dengan agak malas aku menjawab "jam berapa acaranya, nanti aku jemput dirumahmu, kamu bersiap siaplah. Sekarang aku masih di kantor."

"jam 5… Baiklah, jangan lupa ya kak.. Sampai ketemu nanti sore.

Pulang kerumah aku langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian.. Aku mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau muda garis garis. Dan celana jeans boot cut. Warna biru muda. Kupilih gesper kulit warna hitam dan sepatu pansus agar penampilanku tidak terlalu formil ataupun terlalu casual. Kusisir kebelakang rambutku yang agak ikal agar terlihat lebih rapi. Terakhir kusemprot parfum lacoste masing masing setengah semprotan di bawah kuping. Ku pandangi penampilanku di cermin untuk melihat apa ada yang janggal. Ah sudah lumayan pikirku.. Sekarang jam setengah lima sore. Waktunya menjemput astri, aku keluar dari kamar dan mengambil kunci mobilku yg tergantung dikotak penyimpanan kunci,

"mau kemana niko, kok rapi bener?" tanya mamaku yg sedang duduk didepan tivi menonton telenovela la viuda de blanco kesukaannya di vision drama, "ke pink cafe ma, diajak astri ke ultah sepupunya". Jawabku sambil mengantongi kunci mobilku, "niko pergi dulu ya ma, bye!" aku berjalan keluar rumah. "hati hati dijalan, jgn ngebut dan jgn pulang terlalu pagi!" kudengar suara mamaku mengingatkan aku dgn agak berteriak. aku menggeleng2kan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.. Ada ada saja mamaku ini, dianggapnya aku ini msh abege apa! masih suka kebut kebutan gak jelas.. Ku keluarkan mobil new honda civic warna sparkle grey pearl ku yg kubeli dr hasil aku menabung selama aku memimpin printing milikku yg bergerak di bidang percetakan dan desain grafis, serta beberapa usaha even organizer yg telah 5 tahun aku rintis, hingga akhirnya lumayan terkenal di bangka.

Kukendarai mobilku disepanjang jalan sudirman yang sudah licin krn baru diaspal, aku berhenti didepan rumah astri yg berdiri mewah dan aristokrat, katanya rumahnya didesain oleh ayahnya sendiri yg memang seorang arsitek dan pemborong, proyek proyek besar sering ayahnya yang memegang. Salah satu masjid terbesar di pangkalpinang juga adalah desain dari ayahnya..

Kulihat astri sudah duduk di teras memakai baju hijau daun dengan ikat pinggang warna senada. Rambutnya cuma dipelintir ke belakang dan dijepit tapi tetap saja nampak cantik.. Aku turun dari mobilku dan membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri. Astri masuk dan duduk. Kututup kembali pintunya. Lalu akupun pamit pada tante mul yang berdiri ditengah pintu melihat kami berdua. Tante mul hanya tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya. Aku masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin kemudian meluncur dari rumah astri.

"sudah lama ya menunggu?" tanyaku sambil tetap pandangan kedepan. "enggak juga, kak.. Seperti biasa kan kakak tepat waktu" jawab astri sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Kemudian dia mengambil permen wangi diatas dashboard, mengupas, kemudian menghisap permen itu dan membuang bungkusnya kedalam tempat sampah mini dimobilku. "maaf aku tidak sempat membeli kado buat sepupu kamu." aku tiba tiba teringat.. "tidak apa apa kak, kan aku sudah bawa kadonya. Kita kan datangnya berdua," jelas astri

tidak terasa kami sudah sampai dan mobilku masuk ke pelataran parkir. Kumatikan mesin mobil. Aku dan astri keluar dan kami berjalan menuju pintu masuk pink cafe.

tampak di meja paling tengah yang sudah disusun memanjang kami melihat sepupu astri dan teman temannya kira kira ada 15 orang. ketika melihat kami dia segera berdiri dan setengah berlari menghampiri kami berdua. "akhirnya datang juga lo as!" dia berkata sambil memeluk astri. Dan mereka cium pipi kanan kiri.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Enak sekali para cewek, mereka tidak akan pernah sungkan untuk memeluk temannya dimuka umum, bahkan cium pipi pun mereka tidak merasa ganjil. Coba kalau aku dan teman ku yang berpelukan seperti itu apalagi pake cium pipi…. Apa kata dunia…..

"met ultah ya, semoga semakin dewasa pemikiran dan panjang umur" kataku sambil menyodorkan tanganku untuk menjabatnya. "oh ya makasih, ini tunangannya astri ya? Wah ganteng banget…-kenalkan namaku erin. Nama kamu siapa?" cerocos erin sambil menjabat tanganku. "niko.. Ya bisa dikatakan begitulah…!" jawabku.

"ayo langsung aja bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Ini semua teman temanku." erin menunjuk temannya dan memperkenalkan kami. Aku dan astri mengambil tempat duduk paling pinggir.

"kalian boleh pesan apa saja, pokoknya tenang aja hari ini aku yang tanggung semuanya. Hahaha..," kata erin sambil membagikan buku menu. Aku mengambil satu. Membaca satu persatu list menu yang disediakan. Tiba tiba aku baru sadar yang duduk di depanku seorang cowok yang berkulit putih. Bertubuh jangkung dan atletis. Rambutnya lurus dan dipotong agak scatter, hidungnya mancung. Matanya yang tajam dipayungi alis tebal yang agak bertaut. Mengenakan jaket bahan courdoray berwarna krem mocca, tanpa sengaja pandangan kami saling bertabrakan. Dan dia tersenyum memamerkan sederetan gigi putih dan rapi serta lesung pipi. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyelinap kedalam hatiku dan membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat…

**TO BE CONTINUE**

_by EdmunShreek_


End file.
